Sweet Honey
by bia-douwata-13
Summary: Some random LibertaxNova PWP. Yaoi for sure.


What the hell is happening? It probably passed by Liberta's mind when he crossed with Nova earlier. He wasn't being his normal self. Nova seemed to be eager for something and they have seem each other a lot, more than normal. It was because the blue-haired teen was always where Liberta should be in the moment. And he was always there, cute and all, just walking around him and he didn't even seem to do something important. He was just there, doing nothing, right in front of him.  
In the last time, he even smiled at him. There was definitively something wrong with Nova today. After work, he passed by Pace while he finished his patrol (even though eating lasagna couldn't be considered patrolling) and gone to the mansion. He wanted to get home quickly to finally discover what the hell was wrong with Nova earlier and if he was alright. Thanks to his behavior, Liberta couldn't take the other out of his head.  
"Damn. Couldn't he just leave my head alone for a few seconds?" he thought, crossing the mansion garden now. It didn't took too much time for him to get in the corridor of his room.  
And when he thought he was free from Nova's weird behavior, look how he does see coming from the opposite direction? Exactly, Nova and he seemed to be in the same weird way he was when they meet in the rest of the day. When Nova saw him, he went straight to him and stared at him, almost hungrily, to then pull him by the tie, dragging him to Nova's room. Liberta was so confused that he hadn't time to react to Nova's advances. He was only conscious again when he was pressed on a wall, being kissed by a desesperate Nova.  
"Wait!" he said, pushing Nova away to find the other biting his lower lip, with a blush spread all over his face. He seemed to be really desperate, after all.  
"Liberta, listen to me. I don't know what the heck is wrong with me today, but I need to ask you just one thing. Can you do this one thing for me?" Nova asked, seriously and Liberta nodded, understanding that it was really something important. "I need you to kiss me. Kiss me hard. And brush your body against mine... Please, don't laugh."  
"W-what?" he smiled nervously, his voice almost couldn't be heard. "Don't make this kind of joke, chickpea."  
"Please. I need this." he nearly cried out and Liberta tried his best to do what he was asked to. They did it before, right? There wasn't problem doing it again now. So, he leaned forward and kissed the other, gently now.  
But Nova didn't want gently moods now. He wanted something passionate, he wanted more action. Nova pressed himself harder against Liberta, feeling his clothes getting tighter after each second and he was feeling his breath leaving him. The blonde pulled away to breath, when Nova pulled him by the tie again, now going towards the bed. He looked right on Liberta's eyes and the other just sighed and got back on his old activity, as Nova removed their shirts and ties.  
As he didn't have anything more to pull, after Liberta's tie was removed, the smaller teen started pulling Liberta's hair between the kiss, making the other hiss.  
"God, Liberta. Didn't you listen when I said "brush your body against mine"? More contact, please." he muttered, bitting the other's lower lip, as Liberta's leg brushed against his crotch, making him close his eyes thanks to the sudden contact.  
"Is it good, Nova?" the blonde said in a provocative voice. "Come on, you know you like it."  
"You... A-Arrogant bastard." he complained, but once again, Liberta's leg was brushing him and all he could do was try to refrain his moans.  
"Oh, sorry. I can't hear over the sound of those oh, so cute moans coming from your mouth." he continued, having fun with the situation, and feeling his pants getting tighter now.  
He never thought he would feel this way about Nova. Nova was often a guy that he liked to pick up with for being short, boring or serious, but now, everything he could see, feel and smell was Nova that was below him, blushing and cute as he never was before. And then, both were eager for something, that none of them know what it was, but they knew they wanted to go further than a few kisses, even if those were really good kisses.  
"Nova... I need..." Liberta started, but he didn't even know what to say in that moment and Nova stared at him, like in the corridor, hungrily and wanting something more too.  
Nova moved a little, trying to take off his pants, to get him more freedom. Liberta noticed it and gave the other more space and also tried to take of his own pants, having some problems. Nova, different of him, took off his pants rather quickly. He could feel his breath getting heavier and heavier and he saw Liberta struggling with his pants.  
"You are such an idiot." Nova said, leaning forward to open his pants, making Liberta blush hard as Nova's hands got closer to his hard-on.  
The blue-haired teen noticed this and with a provocative smirk, he "accidentally" brushed his hand on the blonde's crotch. Liberta tried to not let that moan escape but it didn't work after all. Nova only laughed of his reaction and once again he brushed his hand against the other crotch, feeling bolder. It was getting harder and bigger now. He caught himself imagining how would it be and suddenly got nervous, stopping moving. But now, the bolder one was Liberta.  
He leaned forward, his hand caressing Nova's hard-on, getting some moans from the smaller boy, that was getting tired of all this teasing. All his skin burned, his mind was a mess and he didn't even knew what he did wanted, he wanted Liberta naked doing those things to him. He was moving so much that in a few seconds, he would be out of his boxers. He let out all the shyness for a little time, to take those off, hiding himself from Liberta's look. In the same time, Liberta did the same, feeling himself more confident than Nova and his... Cock? It was a weird word, but that's it. It was almost in the same size of his, maybe a little smaller. But in the moment, he wanted to keep Nova's image on his mind.  
"Nova..." he leaned in to kiss the other again, knowing what he had to do. He would be on top, of course, because Nova was the adorable one and look at his face. It was a blushing and cute face, looking at him a little shyly, when he whispered his name, full of lust. "I'll fuck you... I'll bend you over, you'll ride me, I don't care. I just need to fuck you, right here, right now."  
Nova didn't even know how to respond this. But he was ready to do everything Liberta wanted to do now. He wanted to experiment, wanted everything. So, he nodded, opening his legs the most he could, just waiting for Liberta. Hell, if he took too much time, he would surely have to take care of his problem alone. But, why to do it when there's a hot blonde in front of you? And this blonde stared at Nova, all exposed and decided that he had to prepare the other.  
"H-Hey, do you have anything..."  
"There's honey in the drawer. It's the closest thing I have of it." Nova replied and Liberta took it, as the other closed his eyes. "Go slow, please."  
"I will. Promise." he said, with such a beautiful smile that made Nova smile too. He spread some honey on his fingers. It was pretty sticky and he didn't even know if it would work. So, slowly, he worked a finger inside Nova, just to test if it was what the teen wanted.  
"I told you to go slow... Not to stop in the middle of it, idiot." Nova complained, as Liberta continue moving, slowly, deciding that it was time to another finger.  
"OH!" Nova moaned, almost screaming, trying to refrain himself, with tears of pleasure rolling on the corner of his eyes. Liberta had found a special spot on him. The other just scissored the fingers for a bit, knowing that it was ready for him.  
It didn't took too much for him to positioned himself at Nova's entrance, kissing the other's forehead. He felt like the world was reduced to that moment, when he and Nova would... They would actually do that. Just the thought was making him confuse. But, the fool didn't need to think to much. The death looked at him again, hungrily and he pushed himself on the blonde, sitting on his lap, feeling his cock slipping on him, feeling pain and at the same time, pleasure, because Liberta's hand where playing where they shouldn't, brushing against his hard-on.  
"B-Bastard." he mumbled under his breath, taking more of the other lenght on him, finally hitting that sweet spot again. Liberta bit his lip hard, trying to ignore how delicious it was to be inside of him. "You can move now."  
And there was it. Liberta's hand were pulling him up and pushing him down to his lenght, as that sweet spot was always hit. How was Liberta so good at this? Was it the first time that he had done it? Anyways, it was way to perfect for him to wonder about this, when the blissful pleasure hit him, all over and over again. He couldn't even see anything besides Liberta's bright and blue eyes focused on him.  
It was getting harder and harder for Liberta to focus on pushing and pulling Nova against him, but he would stop now, when it was finally happening. He hated the fact that his end was getting closer and he blamed everything, including his hormones because he couldn't stay any longer inside Nova. The last thing he remembered was to hear, somewhere, a strangled cry.  
"Hey, Nova." he whispered, now that they were laying next to each other, cuddling. "You're the cutest thing ever."  
"Shut up, bastard." the smaller hid his face on his chest. Liberta thought on this like a "I love you" in Nova's idiom.  
"I love you too." the blonde said, finally kissing the other, sweetly, without caring about the consequences.


End file.
